Cuando las cenisas se vuelvan ramas
by dragonsitah-black
Summary: Ojala les guste:D Draco y Hermione premios anuales. Un años juntos, solos en una misma sala.¿Podran convivir o uno de los dos tendra que renunciar?.Una Leyenda acompañada de una promesa L PD: no soy buena con esto de los Summary


Apenas había terminado el desayuno cuando aparecieron volando cientos de lechuzas sobre sus cabezas. Una de estas, de color pardo se posó frente a su plato, traía una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. La miro extrañada ¿de Hogwarts?, oh! Y ¿si había hecho algo malo?, o… ¿Qué tal si había reprobado y la querían expulsar?, miles y miles de ideas se pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

Solo salio de sus cavilaciones cuando Ginny, eufórica grito a su lado

-¡¡Herms, eres premio anual!!-Ginny tenia la carta entre sus manos y miraba a su amiga con ojos brillantes- bueno, aunque era de suponer si eres la alumna mas brillante desde quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo atrás

Hermione sin poder creerlo le arrebato la carta de las manos y comenzó a leerla.

-Querida señorita Granger, tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que fue nombrada premio anual.

La espera la Prof. Mc. Gonagall en su despacho al medio día.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

Director de Hogwarts

Orden de Merlín primera clase

-¡¡oh.. Chicos es fantástico!! ahora hay que ver quien es el otro premio anual- Hermione miraba a sus amigos con ojos rebosantes de felicidad- ojala sea alguno de ustedes

Sus amigos la miraron, preguntándose si estaba loca, una cosa era que estuvieran felices por que ella fuese premio anual, y otra muy distinta era ser ellos premios anuales.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para el medio día y Hermione ya se encontraba afuera del despacho de su profesora. Se paseaba nerviosa, de un lado a otro , retorciéndose las manos.

-Hermione , pasa por favor – Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la profesora y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, luego entro al despacho de su profesora- bueno, Hermione toma asiento. Ahora, te explico, te citamos aquí por que usted como ya sabe es una de los premios anuales, y por lo tanto tenemos que comunicarle las reglas- Hermione no cabía en su felicidad, siempre había soñado con ser premio anual, aunque no creía haber podido lograrlo- primero, se tendrá que mudar a la sala de los premios anuales, y convivir con el otro premio anual, además de vivir ahí durante su ultimo año en el colegio. Las clases y todo lo demás será normal.

-Pe…pero, profesora…. ¿Quién es el otro premio anual?-Hermione curiosa, quería saber quien era la persona con quien tendría que convivir todos los días del ultimo año

-bueno… se que no será de su agrado la noticia, y me hubiera gustado hacer algo por impedirlo- la miro con un poco de compasión, tomo una buena bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar- el otro premio anual señorita Granger es el joven Draco Malfoy.

Hermione asombrada no podía reaccionar, miraba a su profesora con la boca abierta, tendría que compartir todo un año con el estupido de Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella y Malfoy podrían estar solos un año completo viviendo juntos? ¿es que acaso estaban locos? y ¿ no habría la posibilidad de renunciar a ser premio anual?

-Profesora, disculpe pero ¿ puedo renunciar a mi puesto de premio anual?- Hermione tenia la esperanza de que le dijeran que si

-Me temo que no, es una orden que se debe cumplir- Mc Gonagall la miraba con compasión y también con mucha comprensión, ella sabia que entre ellos no se llevaban bien, pero no podía hacer nada por ella- así que dentro de 2 horas la espero de vuelta en mi despacho con todas sus pertenencias

Mientras que en otro lado del castillo Snape hablaba con Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, como ya sabes eres premio anual, y por lo tanto te tendrás que mudar a la sala de los premios anuales, junto al otro premio anual por todo el año, y yo creo que es mejor que te enteres ya quien es el otro premio anual- la voz de Snape era de desprecio, lo que tenia que decirle a Malfoy era muy desagradable- bueno, el otro premio es…la estupida de Granger

A Draco pareció no afectarle la noticia, ya que su cara no mostraba nada, pero para Snape que lo conocía de años, sabia por su mirada que a Draco la idea no le pareció para nada. Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse del despacho, pero su profesor lo detuvo.

-Draco, trata de no meterte en problemas con la Griffindor, y te espero dentro de 2 horas aquí con todas tus cosas.

Draco sin mirarlo salio altivo del despacho de su profesor, con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca. Si pensaba que le haría caso estaba muy equivocado. Esta era una oportunidad única para hacerle la vida imposible a la Griffindor. Apenas pisara la sala, se arrepentiría de haber salido como premio anual.

Camino tranquilo hasta su sala común, una vez dentro Panzy se abalanzo obre el.

-oh!...Draco..¿como te fue?, Draquito…¡¡Dragoncito!!-Panzy colgada del cuello de Draco, trataba de llamar la atención de este, pero Draco miraba inexpresivo un punto fijo en el espacio, Panzy al ver que no la tomo en cuenta, empezó a hacer sus típicos pucheros y a poner caras de perro que a Draco le revolvían el estomago.

Draco no la tomo en cuenta, aburrido, fue a sentarse a su sillón habitual, junto a la chimenea. Saco un cigarrillo de su pantalón. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy adicto a esos cigarrillos, los que Zabini sacaba a su padre.

Miraba el fuego crepitar, ese fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos color gris, con movimientos danzarines, cuando unas manos pálidas se cruzaron alrededor de su cuello. Draco aburrido de los jueguitos para llamar la atención de Panzy, se dio media vuelta para encararla, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?, no te asustes que no muerdo- una chica que no era Panzy estaba apoyada en sus codos sobre el sillón, y lo miraba con sonrisa picara.

-Ashlei, cariño, pensé que eras la tonta de Panzy- Draco agarro a Ashlei por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, sentándola en su regazo

Ashlei, era una chica un curso menor que Draco era de pelo castaño ondulado, ojos celeste como el cielo, unos labios gruesos y rosados, que siempre sabían a frutilla y una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Ashlei Wilkes era hija de 2 mortífagos, Dan Wilkes y Samanta Rosier. Todos en su familia eran mortífagos, o por lo menos eran partidarios del Señor Oscuro, pero Ashlei los detestaba a todos por serlo.

Ashlei había tenido un hermano gemelo, eran muy unidos, todo lo hacían juntos, dormían, comían, jugaban, todo, todo era juntos. Pero un día en una reunión que sus padres realizaron en su mansión, hubo una gran discusión. Algunos tenían miedo de el Señor Oscuro, y también de ser asesinados por los aurores. Uno de los mortífagos, para ser exactos, Bellatrix Lestranger, enfurecida por el comportamiento de los ahí reunidos empezó a lanzar hechizos a todos lados. Ashlei y su hermano Henry jugaban en ese momento a las escondidas con Draco Malfoy y otros hijos de mortífagos. Ashlei buscaba, y solo su hermano faltaba por librarse. Cuando Henry vio que no había nadie, salio de su escondite y uno de los hechizos lanzados por Bellatrix lo alcanzo. En ese momento el pequeño Henry dejo de vivir.

Ashlei nunca pudo superarlo del todo, estuvo años en tratamientos. Sus padres ocultaron a todo el mundo la causa de la muerte de su pequeño hijo. Pero Ashlei sabia la verdad y juro un día vengarse de Bellatrix, y nunca dejar que la marcaran como un mortífago, asesinos y repulsivos, le habían arrebatado lo mas preciado en su vida, su otra mitad, a su hermano Henry.

-Amor,¿Qué fue lo que Snape te dijo?- Ashlei jugaba con el pelo platinado de Malfoy. Era de las pocas personas que tenían el permiso de hacerlo

-Soy premio anual, y en 2 horas me tengo que ir a la sala de los premios anuales- todo lo decía con voz tan neutra, como si no le importara.

-oh…Entonces, amor si tienes frió solo tienes que llamarme y yo estaré ahí contigo-Ashlei era la preferida de Draco, además de ser su mejor amiga

Draco la miró, y luego asintió. Le agarro la cara para besarla. Fue un beso apasionado, como siempre, Draco tomaba el control. Introdujo su lengua en la calida boca de Ashlei mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas. Pero tan pronto como empezó el beso, termino. Se levantó, y agarrándola de la mano se dirigió a su cuarto.

Draco y Ashlei nunca fueron una pareja oficial aunque todos los veían juntos y mucho sabían de sus actividades nocturnas. Siempre andaban con diferentes personas, aunque siempre volvían el uno al otro. En otras palabras lo que había entre Draco y Ashlei era pura calentura. Se conocían demasiado, eran prácticamente hermanos, para Ashlei, Draco era como Henry. Se querían, pero no se amaban, ninguno de los dos creía en el amor.

Por otro lado, Hermione apenas supo que no podía renunciar a ser premio anual se dirigió silenciosa a su sala común. Al entrar sus amigos en especial Ginny, la bombardearon con preguntas.

-¿Cómo te fue Herms?¿para que te querían?¿ya sabes quien es el otro premio anual?-Ginny tiraba una tras otra-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Tranquila Ginny, Mc Gonagall me quería explicar las reglas, me tengo que cambiar de sala común-y al recordar con quien tendría que convivir frunció el seño, por que tenia que ser Draco Malfoy- y tendré que convivir con el otro premio anual

-¿Pero quien es Herms?-esta vez era Ron

-Nada mas ni nada menos que el hurón de Draco Malfoy-Las palabras le salían de la boca con tanto asco

-Herms… pero ¿es que estas loca?, ¡como crees que vas a hacer eso!- Ron se empezaba a poner colorado, no le gustaba la idea de que Herms, SU Herms tuviera que convivir con el hurón por todo el año!

-Ron, se que es un suicidio, pero no puedo hacer nada- Hermione se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cara. Que pena que lo suyo con Ron no hubiera funcionado, lo amaba… pero solo como un hermano- Pequeño, tranquilo que se cuidarme sola

-Como te haga algo, lo mato- Se le volvieron a colocar las orejas rojas

-Herms, y ¿ya sabes cuando te tienes que cambiar?- por primera vez Harry hablaba

-Hoy mismo, dentro de dos horas… así que discúlpenme pero voy a ordenar mis cosas- y levantándose se dirigió hacia su cuarto y sus amigos la perdieron de vista al entrar.

Todos se miraron con aire triste, Hermione se iba de su sala común.

-Es una tonta, ese hurón le hará la vida imposible- Ron estaba muy enfadado con la noticia

-Nada de tonta, es solo que no puede hacer nada contra eso, ¿no es así Harry?-Ginny salio en defensa de su amiga

-Eh… si… creo-Harry no quería meterse en peleas de hermanos así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los patios

-Gracias por tu ayuda Harry-Ginny miro a su hermano y le saco la lengua- y no digas que es tonta

-Pero si lo es, es la verdad, y lo será mas aún si se va a esa sala con el hurón- se levanto del sillón y se fue fastidiado a su habitación

Ginny se quedo sola , sentada frente al fuego… pensando en su amiga

-Ojala no le ocurra nada malo conviviendo con el hurón-


End file.
